Social networking sites allow users to collaborate and share information and also allow members to join different groups that cater to their interests. Although current social networking sites often facilitate direct communication between members or pre-specified groups of members, there is a need for improved systems and methods for facilitating communication between an individual and groups of individuals who are determined on an ad hoc basis.